villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcelo Jimenez
'Marcelo Jimenez '''is a major antagonist/anti-villain in the survival-horror game ''The Evil Within ''and its downloadable content ''The Assignment ''and ''The Consequence. ''Despite his goals assisting the main protagonist, Sebastian Castellanos trying to escape STEM, Jimenez's complete disregard for his patient's wellbeing and power-hungry nature makes him as much as a villain. However, he has some redeemable traits such as his care for his former prodigy, Ruben Victoriano. Description Having long since abandoned his Hippocratic Oath and whatever moral compass he may attain, Marcelo Jimenez is only motivated by the onward march of science no matter the cost. His scientific curiosity overpowers most of his emotions as he feels almost no guilt for experimenting on his patients and despite being enraged over Mobius betraying Ruben, Jimenez's anger was quelled by his curiosity over STEM being able to run. However, despite this Jimenez has shown to have at least some standards. He was disgusted by his prodigy, Ruben Victoriano's sadistic traps and the brutal experiments he inflicted on the still-living individuals. Similarly, Jimenez did care for Ruben as he was equally disgusted by Mobius' betrayal and murder of his prodigy, however he also saw this as an oppurtunity to take credit for most of Ruben's work and even create a STEM of his own without Mobius' knowledge for his power-hungry desires. Background Marcelo Jimenez had an affluent background with the wealthy Victoriano estate. At a young age he met Ruben Victoriano and after his accident (which resulted in the death of his sister and the murder of his parents) Jimenez took Ruben under his wing. Together, they worked on the STEM prototype - a machine that links people subconscious together. Eventually, they're work is noticed by Mobius. Jimenez was recruited by Mobius but he kept Ruben out of the fold as he was mentally unstable and wanted the credit for himself. When he revealed the STEM to them is when he was forced to bring Ruben in. He was given compensation, research and promoted to head of Beacon Mental Hospital for his work. Jimenez kidnapped people all across Krimson City and even used his own patien to further his progress, however he hit an impasse when Ruben correlated STEM to only work with his specific brainwave pattern, not to mention his psychopathic nature and the violent experiments he committed on people. Eventually, Mobius grew sick of Ruben's sadistic tendencies and betrayed and murdered him by reducing him to a brain and experimenting with him on STEM. Jimenez was disgusted by this and it greatly strained the doctor's relationship with the organisation. However, he continued to experiment with STEM and even published most of Ruben's research as his own. When STEM was successful, Jimenez removed Ruben from the core, however his consciousness remained omnipresent inside STEM and he was killing everyone who entered. Only one patient survived the encounter with Ruvik - Leslie Withers. Leslie was a compatible subject to replace Ruvik at the core of STEM. Mobius had Jimenez work out what is needed to make the boy the blank slate they required, however in secret Jimenez was working on his own STEM based on Ruvik's notes with a wireless receiver. Though he used Mobius research to further this project, he did not inform the organisation of his activities. However, Mobius did discover Jimenez's activity and, out of fear of what the organisation would do, he entered STEM himself with Leslie so he could replace Ruvik for the core and prove that his research was for the good of Mobius. The wireless transmitter also caught Sebastian Castellanos, Joseph Oda, Juli Kidman and Oscar Connelly which set off the events of ''The Evil Within. The Evil Within Before Jimenez could enter STEM, the line between reality and the other world blurred and Ruvik was able to temporarily escape and massacre all the patients and doctors in Beacon Mental Hospital. Sebastian and Joseph find the wounded Jimenez but he is completely shocked by Ruvik's apparent return. By then, however they were all inside STEM. Jimenez was present when Krimson City underwent a violent earthquake that destroyed most of the residential buildings. He escaped the damage with Sebastian, Connelly, Kidman and Leslie but they crashed in a forest when Connelly turned into a Haunted. Sebastian encounters Jimenez in a town ridden with Haunted searching for his missing patient, Leslie Withers. He distracts the Haunted so Sebastian can murder the remaining few and after finishing the Sadist, they continue marching forward. They appear in Jimenez's brother and Leslie's original doctor's hospice, Valerio. However, when they encounter him he has been turned into a Haunted and Sebastian is forced to kill him. They encounter Leslie in a black room where they are ambushed by an invisible Haunted and Ruvik himself. He changes the reality and Jimenez, Leslie and Sebastian are all separated. Sebastian encounters Jimenez near a STEM terminal where he explains that he and Ruvik were working on a method to link brains together. His nose begins to bleed which implies he is going to turn into a Haunted as well though he hides this from Sebastian. He is separated by the appearance of the Amalgam Alpha. Jimenez encounters Sebastian a final time where he has Leslie hooked to a machine that can supposedly free them from STEM. It puts the boy through a considerable amount of pain but works for a moment, however it ultimately fails. Jimenez is babbled by this but his activity gets the attention of Ruvik who sends the Amalgam Alpha. This leads to the revelation that Ruvik as well wants to escape STEM and Jimenez is so surprised by this that he cannot act and is crushed by the Amalgam. Gallery Jimenez_head_to_face_.png|Jimenez's Model Viewer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Weaklings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Minion Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creator